Bad Dog, No Biscuit!
by Kyo's-catnip
Summary: Tohru comes home before Yuki and Kyo. Shigure is waiting. Yes, if it's possible there is both angst AND humor..next chapter out..Is Yuki moving in for the kill? What will Akito think?
1. Bad dog!

Tohru walked in from the miserable heat. It had been another long day at school and she was exhausted. Kyo and Yuki both had to stay at school for their own reasons, Kyo had to clean and Yuki had a student council meeting, so no one was there to carry her books for her, which she always objected but it was still nice.  
  
She put all her stuff in her room and went back downstairs. There were plenty of things she could have been doing but didn't. Instead she just plopped herself down on the couch and just sat there. She would punish herself later for being so useless and lazy, but for now it felt good.  
  
After about ten minutes she decided she felt better and got up to start on dinner. She went to the kitchen and started to open the fridge door when she saw a note taped to it. 'What could this be?' she wondered, and so took it off, opened it up, and began to read:  
  
Hey Princess!!  
When you get home today come see me in my office.  
I need to discuss something important with you. Don't  
Worry, it's not bad!  
Love,  
Shigure  
  
Knowing how important this must be, Tohru went straight there. She knocked but there was no answer so she slowly opened the paper door. Shigure wasn't in there. "Well I guess I'll wait for him to come back...maybe he is just in the bathroom," she told herself. Sure enough, a moment later Shigure walked in, a line a toilet paper stuck to his heel.  
  
"Oh, hello Tohru!" he squealed. "Hello," Tohru said nervously. "Is there something you wanted to discuss with me?" Shigure paused and looked up at her. "Actually, yes." He walked over to the char where she was sitting and knelt down in front of her. "Are the boys still at school?" he asked. "Yes, why?" Tohru replied. She felt a little uncomfortable with Shigure getting so close to her.  
  
Shigure just licked his lips and looked around nervously. "Look, do you respect me?" he finally asked. "Yes, of course!" Tohru answered, in her tizzy voice, waving her arms around frantically. "Good," Shigure replied back to her answer.  
  
It was then that Tohru noticed how uncharacteristically serious he was acting. "What's wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned. Shigure put his hand on her leg and began rubbing it, steadily moving further up her leg. Just as he reached just under her skirt he got close to her ear and whispered, "Everything is great now." He smiled at her and started playing with her hair.  
  
"Sensei..." Tohru began. "Call me Shi," he interrupted. "Shi...may I please go..." Tohru asked, tears filling her eyes. "My dear, don't you want to make me happy?" Shigure asked maliciously. "Yes of course, but..." She could feel his hand going further up.  
  
Suddenly they both heard noise in the house. The boys were home. Shigure grabbed her arms. "If you tell them about this I will kick you out!" he threatened, then let her go and pushed her out he door of his office.  
  
Tohru walked out, into the living room to greet Kyo and Yuki, but when they saw her their eyes got wide. "Miss Honda, are you ok?! You're pale and shaking!" Yuki flushed. "Yea, what the hell happened to you?!" Kyo asked, just as worried as Yuki, if not more. "Shigure...I..." she began but remembered Shigure's threat, "I saw a snake in the hallway," she lied. From behind her came giggles. "Yes and I killed it and threw it away. I didn't know it would make her so distraught," he confessed and touched Tohru's back, but she just shuddered and scooted away from him.  
  
Yuki and Kyo gathered around her and tried to comfort her. "It's ok, Miss Honda," Yuki consoled. "Yea, why are you making such a big deal out of a stupid snake?" Kyo added. Tohru collapsed and began to cry, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Both boys kneeled down beside her. "Look, I'm sorry I said that, just don't cry!" Kyo begged. "Nice going you stupid cat! Now look what you did!" Yuki yelled. Hearing this made Tohru cry harder. "It's not either of your faults. Please don't fight! I'm sorry!"  
  
After saying this Tohru got up and dried her eyes. All of this foolish crying was making them worry. "I'll go start dinner," she said as she slowly walked into the kitchen.  
  
Both boys just sat in the floor dumbstruck. One minute she was on the floor bawling and the next she is making dinner, like nothing ever happened. "What's wrong with her?" Kyo asked irritatedly. "You are!" Yuki retorted. "Shut up you son of a..." "I know!" Shigure said happily, "She must be on her period!" Yuki and Kyo looked up at him, confused. "What's a period?" they both asked. "I've read all about it..." Shigure said wisely, "Girls start bleeding and get all emotional all the time...very hard to deal with..."  
  
"Bleeding?!" Kyo yelled frantically, "I didn't see any blood! Is she gonna be ok?!" by now Yuki had caught on. "Baka..." he mumbled.  
  
Back in the kitchen Tohru cried as she cooked. How was she gonna live with Shigure now? Then she thought for a moment...it's not his fault....he's just lonely! She was being so selfish and spoiled. She decided to give him another chance and not to judge him.  
  
The next day a school Tohru approached Kyo and Yuki. "Are you coming home with me today?" she asked. "I'm sorry Miss Honda, but I have another meeting today," Yuki explained. "I gotta clean again....I swear I'll never fight in school again..." Kyo muttered. To her surprise, Tohru felt a stroke of fear. She regained her composure and coolly replied, "I'll just wait for you here then." "Miss Honda, I'll be here for a while," Yuki warned. "Yea, me too," Kyo agreed, "You better go on home.." Nonsense, I'll just help Kyo- kun clean up!" Tohru squeaked out.  
  
They both walked together down the hall. After a few moments of silent cleaning Kyo looked up at Tohru. "Is your period....bad?" he asked, blushing. Tohru looked up at him and giggled. Who said I'm on it Kyo-kun? I'm not so don't worry." "Damn that Shigure!" Kyo spat. That startled Tohru. "What did he say?" Kyo looked down. "He said you were acting funny cuz of it...well if that's not it then what is it? And don't say nothing cuz I know there is!" Kyo yelled.  
  
Tohru looked down. The tears started to come again. "I can't tell you..." she said in a broken voice. "Yes you can! Tohru-chan, you can talk to me! Please...I' worried about you..." Kyo insisted. "I can't! He'll kick me out if I tell....and I want to stay with you...with Yuki too...besides, he' just lonely!" Kyo froze. Tohru watched his eyes fill with rage until they were completely yellow. "What....happened..." Kyo said angrily.  
  
Now was as good a time as any. There was no stopping it. "Yesterday...when I got home...in his office he tried to touch me....and he was saying things....and wouldn't let me leave....then you all got home....but its not his fault! He's just lonely!" She was slightly shakin as she told her story. "WHAT? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!" Kyo roared, "wait till I tell Yuki!" "Kyo-kun...what about getting kicked out?"  
  
Kyo got close to her and held both her hands. "Don't worry ok?" His face was changed. It was gentle and loving. I'll take care of you...and Yuki will too..." he forced out. He turned around and started walking towards the door, still holding one of her hands, "No one messes with my Tohru!" he growled.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived at the classroom where Yuki was leading the student council meeting. He stopped and politely excused himself temporarily when he saw Tohru unusually stressed and Kyo unusually ill, which was hard to do. Kyo was always ill.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, puzzled. "Tell him!" Kyo urged. "It's ok, he was just lonely...it's not his fault..." Tohru tried to convince herself. "What are you talking about?" Yuki inquired. "Shigure molested her yesterday! That's why she has been acting so odd!" Kyo yelled. Tohru could have sworn she saw purple flames in Yuki's eyes.  
  
The two boys looked at each other in rage. "How could you let this happen?!" they both screamed at each other. "Oh bloody hell, lets just go take care of this.." Yuki sighed and started walking down the hall, grabbing Tohru's only free hand then turned around. "My meeting.." he reminded himself. He quickly turned around and politely pardoned himself for the rest of the time, Kyo cussing at him in the background.  
  
Then they were all on their way. About halfway home Tohru began to wonder. "What are you all going to do?" Neither of them looked at her but both replied, "We don't know...but it will be good.." This relieved Tohru. It would be good, maybe that meant they wouldn't hurt him too bad. 


	2. The reason Why

When they all got home they found Shigure sitting at the kotatsu reading the daily paper. When he realized they were there he smiled broadly to greet them. "Have a good day?" he asked, unconcerned.  
  
Both boys started toward him but Tohru pulled them out of the room. "What are you all going to do?" They looked at her, puzzled. "Duh, isn't it obvious? We're gonna beat the shit outta him, till he forgets his threat." Kyo shouted. "No! Please don't hurt him! That would be mean!" Tohru pleaded. Both boys gaped at her. "Miss Honda, mean is an understatement of what he did to you," Yuki explained as calmly as he could. "Well if we can't pound him, what can we do?" Kyo complained.  
  
"You don't have to do anything. It would be too much of a hassle." "Gawd, Tohru! You don't realize how bad that actually was do you?!" Kyo almost shrieked, but it only came out in a rasp. "Yes Miss Honda," Yuki agreed.  
  
Tohru thought for a moment and came up with an idea. "If you all have to do something then just stay close to me. I would like that." She smiled real big at her wonderful plan. She really wasn't worried about Shigure, at least she didn't think so. He was like a father to her.  
  
Yuki and Kyo pondered this for a moment, then looked at her. "If he breathes wrong at you, he is ours!" they both said together. Tohru smiled again. "Deal!"  
  
That seemed to be the end of that. Everyone was back to their normal selves and Tohru didn't even feel bad anymore because she got to talk to Kyo and Yuki. She did notice them keeping a close watch on Shigure everywhere he went. Once he even looked at Kyo and asked if he thought he was sexy which wasn't a smart thing to do.  
  
Right after dinner it started to rain. Kyo, try as he might, zonked out after about two hours of the horrible weather. After he was safely in bed with his soft little blanket pulled up around him, Tohru thought it would be a good time to do some studying with Yuki if he was up to it. With everything going on, she hadn't really done much of that during the last couple of days.  
  
She went to the end of the hall and knocked on the door softly. "Come in Miss Honda," she heard the voice on the other side say cheerfully. She walked in to see him studying himself. "Good evening, Sohma-kun. I was wondering if we could study together?" she asked timidly. Yuki smiled at her. "Of course! Come right in!"  
  
They studied for a while but it became boring after about an hour so they decided to put their books away and chat. "Miss Honda, I just wanted you to know how sorry I am for not being here for you when you needed me..." Yuki began. "Oh no! You are so good to me! It was you who offered to let me stay here in the first place Sohma-kun, and I will always be grateful for that."  
  
Hearing this, Yuki smiled and gazed into her eyes. Tohru blushed from the stare. "Miss Honda..." he whispered, leaning to her slightly. "Awww, Prince Yuki is in love!" Shigure teased from the doorway. Yuki glared at him then jumped up to beat him but Shigure ran from the doorway laughing and teasing. Yuki chased after him.  
  
Tohru just sat in her chair, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Everything was going haywire around the household lately. The only one who hadn't surprised her lately was Kyo and just the possibilities frightened her.  
  
When Yuk never returned from chasing Shigure, Tohru decided to go to bed. It was late anyways. She went to her room, changed into her tank and shorts, and got into bed. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called sleepily. Shigure quietly entered her room.  
  
Tohru again felt a slight twinge of fear. "Do you need something, Shigure- san?" He smiled gently and Tohru thought she saw a tear in his eye. "Tohru- kun, I am so sorry for what I did to you the other day. I know you are probably afraid of me now..." his voice broke off as Tohru wiped the tear from his eye, "I was....."  
  
"What is it Shigure-san? You can tell me..." Tohru was soft and forgiving. "....I can't say...it would sound irresponsible of me and I was the one who did it to you..." Tohru was intrigued by this. "If it helps....I'll take it to the grave with me!" she promised. He smiled at her gratefully. "Akito ordered me to do it. He thought it would make you leave..."  
  
Tohru wasn't shocked by the news but it still hurt. Why did Akito hate her so? She didn't hate him in the least. "Why?" "Can't you see? He fears you will take Yuki away from him...." She thought on the last remark then looked up at Shigure with a brand new look of determination. "Thank you Shigure- san." He then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead for goodnight.  
  
"Shigure!" Yuki screamed. He was standing in the doorway with wide, angry eyes. "Ah, you caught me," Shigure sighed, then turned toward Tohru, "Good night Princess." He stood up and walked toward the door. Just as Yuki was about to knock him out Tohru screamed, "Yuki no!" and he stopped his fist an inch from Shigure's face.  
  
"Miss Honda, why? I just caught him doing it to you again and still you wont let me?!" Tohru smiled sweetly. "It's a long story...please don't.......Yuki- kun.." POOF, Shigure burst out laughing. Lying in his hand was a small rat. Tohru took him into her hands and Shigure left them alone.  
  
They sat there in silence for a moment, Yuki on Tohru's lap. "It's not Shigure-san's fault Yuki....he was ordered to do it by Akito....please don't blame him...." The little gray/purple rat just sighed, still not speaking.  
  
POOF, but no heads slammed against anything. Everything was still. Tohru quickly covered him up but grabbed his hand afterward. "Sohma-kun......" He looked into her eyes again and began to lean toward her again. This time it was complete, their lips finding each other.  
  
They sat in the silence and kissed for a moment, feeling each other's warmth. Then, as quickly as it happened, it was over. "Miss Honda.....I love you....." The words flowed from his mouth like warm milk, so smoothly. Tohru looked at him, a deep blush spread across her face and a sickness in her stomach came upon her. She loved him too.  
  
A tear trickled down her cheek. "I can't Sohma-kun..." she quivered, I don't know what went on between you and Akito but I think he has hurt you and he will again if we.....this...." she couldn't speak anymore through the tears. "Miss Honda.......do you love me?" Yuki seemed frantic, but Tohru wouldn't answer. With nothing left he could do, he too, kissed her on the forehead and began to leave the room.  
  
The moment before he stepped out the door Tohru turned to him. "Yes......Yuki....." He didn't turn around but smiled a little to himself and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Just outside Shigure was waiting. "She's right you know," he said. "Shut up, dog." 


End file.
